


How Much For That Doggy in the Window

by BarkingPup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkingPup/pseuds/BarkingPup
Summary: It's hard being a Dog monster in a world of dogs, humans and monsters.It's hard and so few understand.*Was reading Reader, OC fics and noted the distinct lack of minor characters!So I fixed it.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally crack treated seriously guys. I dont even know. It will be short at least so it won't take over the other stories. PLUS I finally have cell service and I'm not working 219 hrs a month so I have time now.
> 
> And if mobile Ao3 messes up again it DOES have multiple chapters.

The sun shone outside, thwarted by the thick curtains across the bedroom window. A few slivers of light crept through the gaps, managing to stab right into a certain Dog’s eyes.

 

_Every. Morning._

 

Greater Dog groaned and stretched, his knees popping. With a few swift maneuvers he pulled the blanket over his head.

 

_It’s too early._

 

Unfortunately, he was now awake and his bladder protested. He growled in his cocoon, wanting to savour the warmth and sleepiness for as long as possible.

 

“Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey!”

 

_Bacon??!!!!_

 

Greater Dog leaped out of the bed, blankets tangling around his hind legs so he sprawled ungainly on the floor. He scrabbled for purchase on the hardwood, kicking the blankets away and finally bounded into the kitchen. He skidded on the floor and circled a few times in excitement. Mary laughed, the bacon sizzling in a pan on the stove.

 

“'Bout time you got up, sleepyhead!”

 

Greater Dog furrowed his brow and slapped a paw on the floor.

 

 _He didn't even have to go to work until this evening! He was_ entitled _to some laziness!_

 

Mary reached down (she didn't have to go far) and ruffled behind his ears. Greater Dog groaned and leaned into her hand. She left much too early to tend to the bacon and he whined, nosing her pant leg.

 

“I’m making breakfast! Go do something else.” She shooed him away with a spatula in one hand.

 

Greater Dog surreptitiously licked the stray droplets of grease off the floor as he dejectedly walked to the living room. Well, more like the generic space room. Despite Greater Dog being a monster several landlords had forbid “dogs and Dogs”and with the law still struggling to determine if moldsmalls were sentient, Greater Dog had let it pass. Unfortunately, this meant his apartment was tiny, the rent rather high, and the upkeep rather low. He was very pleased that it was an easy walk to several hiking areas around Mount Ebbot plus most of the residents were monsters. A fair trade off, in Greater Dogs mind.

 

Sniffing around produced his Chewy, a squeaky bone he found in The Dump one day. He shrunk himself so it would fit perfectly between his teeth and bit down, relishing the give of hard rubber. It gave a wheezy squeak, the squeaker still going, if barely, after several years. Drool started to collect around Chewy as the smell of food permeated the tiny place. He dropped it and licked his chops, glancing over at Mary.

 

She caught his furtive look and laughed. “Don’t worry, I'm all done! Breakfast is served.”

 

Greater Dog yipped happily and trotted over to the kitchen area. Mary sat at the table and chair while placing a deep plate for Greater Dog on his special mat. It was covered in badly scrawled signatures and phrases surrounding a giant paw print, a birthday present from all his friends. Greater Dog lapped at the bacon and snapped it up greedily, catching the tail end of an egg white and slurping it into his mouth.

 

“So are you working today?”

 

Greater Dog glanced up, yolk dripping from the egg he had in his mouth. He slurped it  with a single chomp and nodded. He furrowed his brow, crossing his eyes, and concentrated.

 

“Late  _.”_ The word came out gravelly and his throat hurt but he grinned at the accomplishment anyways. He'd be speaking human in no time!

 

Mary nodded. “Alright, I’ll leave your supper plate under the counter.”

 

Greater Dog wuffed in thanks and consumed the last few pieces of greasy bacon, licking the plate clean. He sighed. Delicious but messy. He carefully picked up the edge of the plate in his jaws and carried it to the counter. Before Mary he would just lick all his dishes clean and reuse them but she insisted on handwashing. Greater Dog thought it was a waste of time but if it made her happy… he grew just enough to place the plate on the counter then shrunk down to a comfortable height. He wasn't like his litter mate, Lesser Dog, who grew and shrunk all willy nilly.

 

Mary got up to put her own plate in the sink and Greater Dog grinned, tongue lolling.

 

_Time for walkies!_

 

He raced to his collars and picked his every day black one. It had tags denoting him as a monster and his name. A necessary precaution in a world of pet dogs. He grasped it, flipped and stuck his head out. It fell over his neck perfectly and he shook to get it settled. He eyed himself in the mirror propped against the wall.

 

_Perfect._

 

Mary was just finishing the last of the dishes, too! He trotted over and sat at her feet, grinning up at her. He was just tall enough that his head hit her lower ribcage, perfect snuggle and petting height in his opinion. Mary turned around, smiled distractedly at him, and went to the couch she had brought with her when she moved in. Greater Dog paused, tail drooping.

 

_Walk?_

 

He nosed her leg. She turned on the tv and settled back with a sigh. He whined. She finally looked, eyes catching sight of his collar.

 

“Oh sorry, babe, not today okay? I’m just really tired. Maybe you can walk yourself?”

 

Greater Dog drooped.

 

 _But… but walks are to be shared. Walks are_ special! _Without someone… it’s not a walk._

 

He sighed and slumped over to the door, giving one last glance back at Mary, the tv shining on her face, before pawing it open and slipping out. A quick kick of his hind leg and it clicked shut. This was the third time this week Mary had refused walkies. He wondered if it was the routes he took. Too difficult? Maybe she wanted something paved and easy? He wished she would _talk_ to him. Sure he wasn't very good with human speech but it didn't mean he was deaf!

 

Ugh, no, he couldn't be negative for walks. He shook it off and loped towards the woods. He needed a good run today.

 

Greater Dog returned to his apartment dirty and panting but satisfied. A sniff of the small space told him Mary had been gone for about an hour. She had put on her work shoes and took a sandwich for lunch. He glanced at the whiteboard. It was a massive thing but Greater Dog’s writing was large and sprawling (one day he’d gain the dexterity and magic control to hold stuff properly). His work hours were sprawled in shaky red marker and Mary’s neat writing was in blue. She was working the afternoon today which meant she had left quite a few hours early. Odd but perhaps she had errands to do. He’d have to update his hours, it was still showing the weekdays. But first he'd take a bath then blast the heater and fan to dry.

 

One very satisfying bath later, he emerged from the tiny bathroom a very poofy dog. A quick glance at the time assured him that a nap could be had. Excellent. Mary had made the sheets and he had to do some tugging and pulling to make a proper nest. Satisfied, he flopped down and curled into a ball to doze.

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

Greater Dog groaned awake and fumbled for the phone. He forgot to form pseudo fingers and knocked it off the bed with a clatter.

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

Huffing, he managed to extricate himself from the warm, cozy blanket cocoon. He leaned over the edge of the bed and extended a paw. A bleary thought and his pads lengthened to form noodly fingers.

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

 

_Ah, blessed silence._

 

He tossed the phone onto the bed and sighed. He liked his work but interrupting a glorious nap was plain _wrong._ He had enough time to grab a snack at least. Being a Dog was disadvantageous in the kitchen so he always kept a bag of Monster kibble on hand. A few mouthfuls later and Greater Dog checked his reflection in the mirror one more time. Collar placement; proper. Fur; white and pristine. Paws; clean and pink. Phone;..... still on the bed. He grabbed it with his teeth and lined up the heavy duty magnets. With a click the one on the back of his phone case and embedded into his collar came together and his phone was secured! Greater Dog kicked the door shut and took off down the sidewalk at a good clip. The sun was starting to set and monsters and humans were sparse. A few monsters waved hello and Greater Dog nodded back. The yellow orange light of the setting sun was fading by the time he made it to work, the bright pink neon sign flickering on in the dark.

 

“Greater Dog!”

 

Said Dog grinned at his employer and wuffed a greeting. Andre smiled, the expression making him look ten years younger than his wrinkles and grey hair would suggest. He gave Greater Dog a quick scratch behind the ears before moving on. Andre trusted the Dog knew what to do and Greater Dog liked that about him. A deep inhale told him Lesser Dog had showed up half an hour before, Harry the bartender was using new shampoo, and Andre’s suit had just been dry cleaned. Hm, Harry also seemed to be having issues with his wife again if the faint whiff of female anger was right. Lesser Dog had hung out with some bunnies before work and hadn't eaten since a breakfast of… kibble. Under the strong scents were the faint echoes of last night; tears here, spilled drinks there, sweat and sex and so on.

 

Greater Dog shook to loosen everything up, shake off the old and invite the new was the old Dog saying. He trotted into the back room, smelling Lesser Dog before he saw him.

 

“ _Hello, Greater Dog!”_ Lesser Dog waved his tail in greeting and put his nose forward for a hello sniff. Greater Dog gave his own hello sniff and waved his tail back.

 

“ _So what’s this not eating lunch thing I smelled about?”_

 

Lesser Dog whined and flattened his ears. “ I  _really tried but I was with Hopscotch and Gambol and-”_

 

Greater Dog sighed and gave his litter mate a sorry lick. “ _Just being a worry dog. Make sure you eat something tonight?”_

 

Lesser Dog yipped in agreement _. “I would have anyways! Hopscotch kept talking about his sister's new brownie recipe!”_

 

Greater Dog’s ears perked. Skip was an excellent baker, slated to continue the rabbit family's bakery when she graduated from stripes. “ _Did he offer to bring some?”_

 

Lesser Dog barked a laugh. “ _I’ll ask him next time, just for you, you pig.”_

 

Greater Dog wuffed. “ _For a Skip special I’ll even_ beg.”

 

Both Dogs descended into yipping, harsh laughs.

 

Lesser Dog gave his litter mate a side eye. “ _So how’s things with Mary?”_

 

 _“I’m no_ Cat _to gossip… but…”_

 

Lesser Dog leaned closer. “ _Buuuuut?”_

 

Greater Dog pushed him away with a paw, ignoring his indignant spluttering. “ _I’ll tell you later, gossip hound. How about we head to Grillby’s after work?”_

 

Lesser Dog yipped in agreement. “ _Oh, before I forget, we have a new DJ tonight.”_

 

_“What happened to… uh, what's his smell?”_

 

_“I think it was Franklin? Well, Andre heard him make some monster slurs.”_

 

Greater Dog growled. “ _Good riddance, then!”_

 

Lesser Dog wuffed in agreement. _“New guy is another human, apparently. Harry is supposed to keep an eye on him.”_

 

Greater Dog nodded. With Harry busy making drinks and ensuring the new hire did his job, it was up to Greater Dog to work the floor even harder. Andre frequently bragged about his bar being the safest one in town and a good part of that was Lesser and Greater Dog. Greater Dog refused to disappoint such an appreciative employer. A mere thought and he shrunk to the size of a small dog, the perfect form for sliding between dancers and under tables. Lesser Dog gave a heavy sigh and stretched, his form growing as he did. He glanced down at Greater Dog and grinned.

 

“ _Gold sparkles best when earned!”_

 

 _“We don't get paid in gold, you ninny.”_ Greater Dog nipped the paw nearest to him and Lesser Dog yipped.

 

_“I don't remember the equivalent human phrase!”_

 

Greater Dog cocked his head. “ _Another… dollar today? No, that doesn't sound right…”_

 

_“I like ours better.”_

 

_“Agreed. Humans are weird.”_

 

They left the staff room, Lesser Dog ducking under the doorway, his size a little overkill standing despite being perfect while sitting. They gave each other parting tail wags and Lesser Dog headed to the front door, ready to deny and supply access. Greater Dog took up residence against the bar, able to easily hide under the counter now that he was so small. Harry glanced down at him and smiled, hands full of clean glasses. Greater Dog gave him a doggy smile back, tongue lolling. The new DJ was setting up in the corner, a laptop already on and plugged in with multiple wires attached to various equipment. Greater Dog sniffed.

 

He was in his early thirties, relatively healthy except for a slight asthma problem. His house was decently clean without harsh cleaning products although he liked his expensive laundry soaps. He drove an old vehicle and didn't walk much, unless he changed shoes when at work. He lived with another male but the scent of sex and arousal was missing, so perhaps a roommate? He was stressed, and had been for a while, the faint scent of anger and frustration still clung to his skin. Most likely an argument of some sort.

 

Greater Dog stopped his analysis as the doors opened and the flood of patrons showed up. Wouldn't do to get a smell headache now. Lesser Dog tested for drugs, intoxication and troublemaking at the door but his talents lay in magic rather than his nose. Anyone he missed, Greater Dog would find. The music started up, patrons coming up to the bar and moving to the dance floor. Greater Dog slipped into the crowd, dodging legs.

 

This lady was angry at someone- had a cat who liked to cuddle- man looking for a rebound- too much perfume- happiness and joy as she swayed- smell of earth and cinnamon from the Moldybygg- cheating on him- depressed- ate some fast food before coming here- had cancer early stages- exhilaration- a bird twenty years old- friends with a loox- new shoes-

 

Greater Dog stopped and raised his nose to the air. He filtered out the unnecessary scents and focused on the one that had caught his attention. He dodged a heel and leaped over a Jean clad leg.

 

There.

 

He wove through the crowd with ease, eyes intent on a dark corner.

 

“C’mon, baby, just one dance?”

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

The man opened his mouth to say something else and was interrupted by a low growl. He jerked back, arm leaving the wall, eyes searching for the sound that sent a fission of fear into the primal hind brain. Greater Dog grew himself, his growl getting deeper as his chest expanded, glowing eyes becoming level with the Bad Intentions patron.

 

The man paled behind his beard.

 

Greater Dog flashed all of his teeth. “Out.”

 

The man dropped his drink and ran out the door, almost knocking over some incoming humans. Greater Dog watched him go, ensuring he went all the way and not just back into the crowd.

 

“Thank you, GD.”

 

Greater Dog blinked and glanced at the woman he had saved. Ah, she was a regular. The one who was friends with a tsundereplane. She gave him a bright smile and scratched behind his ears.

 

_Best reward!_

 

He gave her a dog grin and shrunk once again, nose alert for any trouble.

 

One drunk, two potential fights, and a smuggled Ziploc of pills later, Greater Dog took a break. He had to use his magic on a fight and was tired from the strain. Stretching and shrinking was easy stuff, but bullets were not. Which was, honestly, pretty common for his species of Dog. A nice break with a Doggo made dog treat was just the thing he needed right now. Doggo may be a little odd and high strung but he definitely made the best dog treats.

 

Greater Dog plopped his butt on the loading deck in the back, letting his hind legs splay sideways. He pulled out the dog treat he stashed in his phone case and started it up with a flash of concentrated, raw, magic. He inhaled.

 

_Ah. That hits the spot._

 

And exhaled sparkling smoke through his nostrils. The imbued magic relaxed his stressed out nose and self. He could almost _feel_ his Soul settling comfortably. His fingers almost slid back into stubby paws as his mind focused on nothing. The slip of the treat refocused enough that he could maintain that particular magic.

 

_Mmmmmm. Perfect._

 

The smoke spiralled lazily into the night, the sky hazed out with light from the city. He could just barely see the inky black of the stars beyond it. Further down the alleyway a light hummed. Something skittered across the concrete. The wind picked up some leaves and slid them across the pavement with a fluttery skritching. Greater Dog inhaled.

 

And exhaled.

 

In the ambient light of the city he could just see the waving of the weeds in the abandoned lot across from him. The chain link fence was beaten and falling apart. A fox had dug a hole underneath for easy access to the mouse filled place. A pigeon cooed from somewhere high above. The wail of a siren far away.

 

It was so different from the Underground. Bustling. Always changing.

 

Sometimes, he missed the simplicity of being under the mountain. Having a society built upon being different, rather than all having hands or feet or solid bodies. He missed the peace of a small space with non violent inhabitants. He missed helping Snowy find his way home when he got lost practicing puns. He missed Papyrus giving him a scratch when he recalibrated puzzles. He missed the smell of Cinnabunnies in the morning. He missed the snow and the quiet. He missed...

 

And yet the sight of the sun. The bright pinpricks of stars. The wind in his fur. The smell of autumn. The rain that pitter pattered and sharpened all the smells. Freshly turned earth. Acrid smoke and exhaust. The skitter of mice under snow.

 

Sometimes he didn't miss the Underground at all.

 

The dog treat flared and went out, one last curl of smoke twisting lazily into the night. Greater Dog groaned and snapped it up, stretching. He still had a few minutes-

 

SLAM!

 

He almost spat the crumbled mush out at the sound, head turning one eighty. A figure stomped angrily towards the loading dock, shoulders hunched and the smell of salt in the air.

 

Greater Dog’s distress senses tingled.

 

The figure sat on the dock, muffled hitching breaths carrying in the quiet.

 

“Fuck…” the figure wiped the back of their hand across their face. “Get it together, Ray, shit…” hitch. “Fuckin…” a breathy laugh. “He was my ride, too. Shit.” Sniff.

 

Greater Dog swallowed the remains of his treat and shook, shrinking as he did to a medium size perfect for snuggling. The clinking of his tags alerted the figure who jumped. He saw the flash of light reflected off shiny eyes and glittery tear tracks but the wind was his best friend.

 

Early twenties male very healthy frequently outdoors. Upset and distressed. The smell of anger both old and new. Clothes were old, possibly two to three days, although his underwear was clean. Ate sugary cereal sometime today and had a granola bar recently. Smelled of other dogs but it was muddled and faint which meant he didn't live with them. And a smell that… remembered…

 

“H-hey, boy.” A smile, hand held out. “Whatchya doin’ out here?”

 

_Comfort Mode Activated!_

 

Greater Dog sniffed the proffered hand and gave it a lick. He was rewarded with a hitching laugh, breathy and soft from crying.

“Are you a good boy?”

 

_Yes!!!!_

 

Greater Dog pushed at the hand with his nose and snuggled in close to the man's side. A hand came down on his head and began to scritch in all the places Greater Dog never seemed to reach. The man was smiling at least, although his breathing still stuttered and he had to sniff snot back into his nose.

 

“Fuck…” the man wiped at his nose with the back of his hand and smeared it onto his jeans. “Today sucks, dog.”

 

_Yes!!! Tell me about it! Lay your worries onto my furry feet and I shall dissolve them with sheer cuteness!_

 

“Y’know I thought it would be okay. Terry called me up, said he had a gig…” sniff. “Did I wanna come and I said yes so…” hitch. “So I came to supp- support my b-boyfriend an’... an’-” choke.

 

_Look encouraging._

 

Greater Dog whined and pawed at his leg, giving him the best puppy eyes he could manage in the dark. The hand returned to his fur, the smile was back and Greater Dog watched the sadness recede.

 

Sniff. “And he gets on his break an’ I go looking and he _kisses_ me and he know-” hitch. “H-he knows I don’t like that and he tries to- to-” A rush of anger, acrid and heavy. “I slapped the asshole an’ he said all that _stupid_ , _ignorant, bullshit_ about,” his voice gets whiny, a mockery of this so called Terry. “All you need is a good fuck and then you’ll like it, it ain't normal, we just gotta try shit.” “Like I _asked_ to be this way. But I was just so _sick_ and _tired_ of being invalidated  and ignored and-”

 

Greater Dog licks the clenched hand and it returns to his ears. He stretches across a warm lap, offering his silent, furry support.

 

“I-I fucking broke up with him. In the middle of a job. I… I don't even know how I'm getting home. Fuck. He was so _pissed_ but he had to go back and… shit. He’s been helping me pay for my place until I get another job and my stuff… my stuff is still over there.”

 

_Ah, panic!!!_

 

Greater Dog offers his belly for scritches and is rewarded with a laugh and glorious belly rubs. The smell of panic dies off and he counts it as a victory for Dog kind.

 

“Oh, a collar?” The belly rub ends and Greater Dog huffs in annoyance. “... Greater… Dog? M- mon- ah shit!”

 

The man flies away, hands raised, eyes so wide Greater Dog can see the whites in the dim light.

 

“I’m sooo fucking sorry I didn't know oh my god I had no idea you just looked like a normal dog and holy shit fuck-”

 

Greater Dog rolls to his feet and gives the man a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The panicked rant ends with confusion.

 

“Y-you’re not mad?”

 

Greater Dog extends his paws and pulls his phone off his collar. With some careful finagling he manages to get an empty text box open and types, tongue poking out in concentration.

 

**nt md fl bter?**

 

The man reads it upside down and blinks. “I-uh… yeah, actually.” He rubs his hands on his knees nervously. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

**wlcm nd ride?**

 

Greater Dog gives him a doggy grin when he looks up from the phone incredulously.

 

“Ah, really?! I’d hate to be a bother but it would really help and I'm pretty far from my apartment.”

 

**sec**

 

Greater Dog opens the phone app and presses a number. The programmed number rings.

 

And rings.

 

And rings.

 

And rings.

 

And rings.

 

“Um… if it’s too much I can just walk-”

 

Greater Dog growls. “No. Wait.” The human hurts his throat and he swallows saliva to clear it. The man in front of him stares.

 

“Holy shit you _talk.”_

 

Greater Dog gives him an amused glance and a wuff. The smell of embarrassment fills the air.

 

“Uh… I mean… you uh.”

 

He’s saved by the click from the phone between them and a muffled, bleary,

 

“h'lo?”

 

“ _Hello!”_

 

The man jumps, clearly not expecting the dog language.

 

“wha? gd?”

 

_“Yes! I need The Papyrus Express!”_

 

“h’ld on.” Shuffle shuffle thump. Click clatter. “oi, pap, gd needs ya.”

 

“GREATER DOG?”

 

_“Hello, Papyrus! I need The Papyrus Express at my workplace! A person is in need!”_

 

 _“_ THE PAPYRUS EXPRESS WILL BE RIGHT THERE! NYEH HEH HEH! ALWAYS READY TO HELP A FRIEND IN NEED! COME RAIN OR SHINE OR SLEET OR- SANS WHA-”

 

*Click*

 

Greater Dog wags his tail in glee. Papyrus was the only monster with a license, and thus a car. Rumour was, Sans had been there the entire time.

 

Staring.

 

The Dog turned to the human and gave him a grin.

 

“ _Your ride i- oh, right.”_ He tapped on the phone.

 

**rd cmng**

 

“Thank you! You didn't really have to and… I'm just really thankful. Is, uh, is there anything I can do to repay you?”

 

**wlk**

 

“I think that says walk?”

 

Greater Dog’s tail wagged so fast it started extending. “ _Walk! Walk!”_

 

 _“Heh_ , I'd say that’s a resounding yes. I’m not sure how or when? But I’ll try.”

 

Greater Dog danced in a gleeful circle and gave the human some face licks.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I know your name but, um, I’m Ray.” He held out a hand then flinched. “Uh… sorry-”

 

Greater Dog sniffed the offering and grinned. “ _Nice to meet you, Ray!”_

 

“I… that is fascinating! What language is that? It doesn't sound human, is it a monster language? I've never met a monster that didn't speak English!”

 

**Dog**

 

“Dog? Oh, that’s right, some animal based monsters needed to distinguish themselves from animals. So… the language is Dog?”

 

Greater Dog nodded. This Ray human was quick!

 

“Omigosh, do other monsters have different languages? I haven't read anything online about it but maybe some monsters can speak English _and_ their own language! I- oh, sorry, I really like cultures and... sorry, I got really excited there.”

 

**s fne**

 

From far away came the roar of a car missing its muffler followed by slowly increasing NYEH HEH HEH’s and the screech of tires.

 

**rd hre**

 

Greater Dog punctuated this with a yipe and excited foot dance. Ray glanced down the alley way to the noise.

 

“Um…. okay, well, thanks, Greater Dog. For listening and… for everything really.”

 

**gd**

 

“Good?”

 

Greater Dog shook his head and clinked his tags than pointed at his text message.

 

“Oh, you mean call you GD? Like the voice on the phone?”

 

Greater Dog barked, elongated tail waving behind him.

 

“Alright, will do.”

 

“THE PAPYRUS EXPRESS HAS ARRIVED AT THE GREATER DOGS WORKPLACE! WHERE IS THE PERSON IN NEED?!”

 

“I’ll see you around then?”

 

Greater Dog nudged Ray with his nose and the human spluttered.

 

“Okay, okay, I'm going. Your nose is damn cold!” He stood and brushed off his jeans, walking away from the loading docks. Greater Dog could almost see a flicker of red across the way, a scarf flapping in a nonexistent breeze. He still made sure the Ray human made it to Papyrus safely, and was greeted enthusiastically, before returning to his job.

  
He felt accomplished, and the bubbly happiness permeated the rest of his work night.


	2. Hair of the Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! And you betcha this is being continued. I have an ending planned and everything. But first.... angst.

Greater Dog returned to his tiny apartment slightly tipsy in the early morning. Lesser Dog had insisted on buying him drinks and his litter mate was an absolute fish with alcohol. For some reason, the Dog thought drinks were needed when talking so Greater Dog's talk (read: interrogation) had been plied with copious amounts of drink. There had been a weepy moment at the end that Greater Dog  _ definitely  _ wasn't acknowledging. 

 

Things were  _ fine. _

 

They just… hit a rough patch as humans liked to say. Greater Dog hadn't expected dating a human to be  _ easy _ . It was definitely different and there were things to be ironed out. They just needed to sit down and talk. He'd do it after tomorrow’s walk. Mary didn't have to work and he didn't need to go to work until late.

 

Greater Dog stumbled into the cabinets and tripped over his plate of leftovers before finding his personal dog bed and collapsing onto the plush softness. He was really feeling that last Bullet Hell shot. Hopefully, he had enough monster candy to fix his hangover tomorrow.

 

…….

 

Greater Dog woke to blinding sun, a pounding headache and cabinets bereft of candy. He stared grimly at an empty shelf, eyes squinted in the hell light that sparkled across his vision. He opened another cabinet, fumbling as his fingers shrunk and lengthened with each throb of pain from his head. 

 

No alcohol. 

 

No candy.

 

NO BISCUITS!!!!

 

He flopped onto his floor bed and groaned dramatically, relaxing until his limbs went noodly and his neck oozed across the floor. A few flails and more groans made him feel a tad better mentally, but physically he was done. Damn Lesser Dog and his insane ability to drink. Damn Greater Dog for letting him buy so many shots. And damn past Greater Dog who didn't buy any alcohol or biscuits or freaking  _ monster candy _ !!! He flailed a bit more, limbs flopping around. Actually, it was rather quiet. 

 

He took a sniff.

 

Mary had been home briefly last night, her smell lingered in the kitchen and the couch. The plate of supper had partially spilled when he tripped over it but was still fine… he tested it’s edibility by slurping up the mashed potatoes and part of the steak. Yup, juuust fine. There was an odd smell near the door, though. He patted over to the tiny foyer and sniffed deeper. It was male… faint traces of anger… he furrowed his brow and shoved his nose onto the floor. It was…. Argh! What the heck?! Mary was clear as if she had just been there but this strange male smell was so faint and weird. He didn't like the idea of someone bothering Mary, someone who smelled so odd. Mary had got up and opened the door and her emotions had spiked… but only a tiny amount of fear. Mostly relief and affection. She had… 

 

_ She had left with him. _

 

Greater Dog ignored the renewed pounding of his head as he fumbled with his phone. It clattered to the floor and he pounced, shrinking fingers opening the app to her number. 

 

**mry u k**

 

He waited.

 

_ Ding! _

 

**Yes.**

 

He waited.

 

Five minutes later and she hadn’t texted anything else. I mean, this was normal lately but not when she could be in danger!

 

**sml u lv y**

 

Dogdammit he wished he had better control over his magic. Lesser Dog made texting look  _ easy. _

 

It was fifteen minutes and no response. He tapped another app open and clicked dial. The phone rang.

 

Rang.

 

Rang.

 

Went to voicemail. 

 

Icy dread shot through his spine, fur standing on end. Had she been kidnapped? Was she dead? He had to call someone. Undyne could help! Or wait, she wasn't his Captain anymore. Maybe Dogarressa?

 

_ Ding! _

 

**I’m fine. Just went out with a friend. We have to talk. You and me.**

 

It… well, she had responded at least but….

 

**now**

 

He had to see for himself that she was okay. This wasn't right. They had  _ talked _ about this. Mary had to be there and if she wasn't she had to let him know. That she was okay. That she hadn't left with someone he didn't know who smelled funny. He needed to know she hadn't been kidnapped or murdered or in danger or-

_ Ding! _

 

**Alright. I’ll be right over.**

 

Greater Dog didn't know where she was. How long did he have to wait? Maybe it wasn't  _ her  _ that responded but her kidnapper. What if she was injured? Had a speciesist decided to take their anger out on her? Maybe they shouldn't have come out from the mountain. Maybe it was better if Monsters had never-

 

_ Mary. _

 

He wheeled out of his worried pacing with a stumble on four legs. He almost face planted but managed to extend a foreleg enough his chin barely bumped the tile. His ears twitched and perked and he rushed towards the door. Nose flaring, mouth champing. It was definitely Mary’s scent. Safe. No blood. She was worried and anxious but  _ safe. _ He plopped down in front of the door and waited. Footsteps were coming down the walk. Mary’s scent washed through the imperceptible gaps in the door’s seal, growing ever closer. His tail started wagging. 

 

The door opened and he leaped to his feet, spinning and spinning and yiping and oh my goodness she was back she was back she had been gone forever and she was back and she was safe!!!!!!

 

Mary stepped through the doorway, giving him a strained smile. Her hair was still in a bun from work, a tad messier and she smelled of sweat and the tang of cleaner. He bounded up to her legs, careful to avoid putting his paws on her work pants. And she-

 

She…

 

Smelled of  _ it. _

 

He stopped, brow furrowing, hackles rising. Mary actually stepped back, a tiny furrow in her brow and the smell of fear increased. Greater Dog twitched, halting the automatic growth in face of a threat to about chest height. The smell wasn’t normal and Mary’s reaction wasn’t normal and  _ what was going ON. _

 

“Uh, hello, sweetie.”

 

Greater Dog cocked his head.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I had… things to do and-”

 

He curled a lip. “Enough.”

 

Her jaw snapped shut, he could hear the click of her teeth. She attempted to play off the nervous reaction with a shaky smile but her purse still hung from her shoulders, the strange smell lingered, and the scent of nerves and fear was rising. “I… I don’t know what you mean. I went out and did some errands and-”

 

Sometimes Greater Dog wished he was a species of Dog that could speak the human language easier. Sure, it came at a steep price but at the moment he just wanted to rant and yell and lance the festering emotions that lingered in his furry chest. In lieu of that he had texting but it didn’t seem poignant enough to him. Instead, he pointedly leaned forward into Mary’s face and took a very deep and long sniff. The there-not-there scent flooded his nostrils, strongest in the strands of flyaway hair. The rank smell of fear, sweat and nerves. The vague path she had walked where blooming flowers spilled pollen on her pants and gum stuck to her shoes. The acrid hint of pollution and tingle of cleaners and coworkers. Unscented but still scented laundry soap, the donuts she had eaten for a snack, the garbage she had cleaned, gloves she wore, lotion she used. Over it all the smell of Home and His, hair and paw pads and slobber and kibble and the mold growing over the strawberries in the fridge.

 

Mary stopped, seeming frozen under his brown gaze. This close he could see the bags under her eyes, the faint lines across her forehead, the rubbed off remnants of lipstick and concealer. He watched her throat click. Her eyes darted away from his and she subtly leaned back.

 

“I…” Another swallow. “I… I’m sorry.” A deep breath, shoulders back, fixing the purse strap that slid down. “I can’t… I can’t do this anymore, GD.” Fear and nerves receded into a sort of relieved resignation. “I can’t… I don’t…” 

 

“Hey, babe, what’s taking so long?”

 

Greater Dog leaped backwards, gaining a few inches in surprise. He had heard an approach but even their landlord knew not to intrude on his territory without warning. The man was a bulky six feet, short hair balding, eyes deep set and-

 

It was that smell. The there-not-there, the faint hint of anger and smugness and paths he had walked but no  _ him.  _

 

He wrapped an arm around Mary’s shoulders and stared at her possessively. Turning a smug glare at Greater Dog even as Mary shrunk under his arm. It was  _ wrong. _

 

Greater Dog felt his hackles raise and barked “Who?!”

 

The man sneered but Mary answered, shoulders almost up to her ears. “Um, Greater Dog this… this is Brad. Brad, this is Greater Dog.”

 

Wait.

 

_ Wait. _

 

Brad. THE BRAD. The Brad who had been her previous boyfriend. Whom she had cried about in Greater Dog’s fur too many times to count. Who had kicked her out because she had told him she was asexual. Who had, for the entire relationship  _ pressured _ her into-

 

Greater Dog looked down at the two, stopping the rumbling growl with effort. He attempted to shrink back to at least head-to-head height but it seemed he was too pissed for that. Ah, well, he wasn’t going to attempt going through any doorways any time soon. 

 

Mary continued, surrounded with fear and regret and relief- “He-He contacted me a few months ago and he said he was sorry and things were just so  _ hard _ and I… he wanted to try again and maybe… maybe I’m not meant to be with a Dog Monster.”

 

She  _ was _ asexual. He had never smelled arousal on her, nor anywhere else in the apartment. Perhaps she wasn’t meant to be with… a Dog but going with the disgusting human wrapping his gross scent all over her in the doorway was not an acceptable decision. Greater Dog scrunched his muzzle because he didn’t have a say. It was, ultimately, Mary who chose. Even if she chose wrong.

 

“I’m sorry, GD, but… I think we need to break up.”

 

_ “You made your bed when you cheated for months, now you have to lay in it.” _

 

Mary blinked at the Dog and Brad’s lip curled in disgust. 

 

“C’mon, babe, don’t bother with an  _ animal _ . I’ve got the car all ready for your stuff and you can use my scent blocking soaps to wash the  _ dog  _ off.”

 

**_WHAT._ **

 

_ He  _ dared  _ to coerce Mary and then come to HIS lair wearing scent blockers?! _

 

Greater Dog’s hackles brushed the ceiling and he set his stance. “Go.” The human was barely distinguishable over the teeth bared snarling.

 

Mary tugged on Brad’s arm, muttering something Greater Dog didn’t bother to understand he was  _ so pissed. _ Brad’s feet weren't moving and the faint smell of fight had Greater Dog tense. His magic gathered and dogdammit he couldn’t Fight a human no matter how much he wanted to.

 

“GO!” He punctuated with snarling barks and a lunge. Teeth the size of his forearm seemed to make  _ something  _ click in Brad’s brain as he stumbled back far enough for Mary to pull him away. Greater Dog forced the magic into the peaceful form of a small white dog, slightly transparent with creepy black eyes. It hopped to the door and headbutted it shut. The magical construct’s head was slightly pointy and the tail a tad too stiff and straight but as long as it didn’t explode into a bunch of spears it was good enough. Greater Dog shook but the malignant feelings lingered and he barely managed to shrink enough to avoid smacking into the sconce. It was…

 

It wasn’t what he thought. What he expected. Sure, Mary had been a little stand offish lately but  _ cheating.  _ A human construct and it  _ hurt. _ He was sure some of it was his Monster side as they didn’t have anything similar and, according to the scholars, Monsters loved wholly and obsessively. But humans were so different and although he loved them in all their fingered and squishiness and smell and- And she had gone  _ back _ . She had decided he wasn’t enough or good or proper and left him.

 

Greater Dog flopped onto the bed- her bed- and partially slid off because at this size he was almost too large to fit. His construct paced the length of the apartment, turning in different directions whenever it hit something. He should dismiss it. He should go for a walk. Probably eat something…

 

He wasn’t sure how long he spent staring at the kitchen. Time was foggy. His construct was running low on magic and lay in the middle of the floor, feet twitching, blank black eyes staring at nothing. He wasn’t paying attention when he made it so who knows how much magic it contained originally. Greater Dog rolled his eyes to the clock. He wasn’t even sure when Mary had left but it was the afternoon now. He had to work… A quick glance at his still oversized body decided his next course of actions.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ “Lesser Dog.” _

 

_ “Greater Dog! What happened, you don’t sound so good?” _

 

Ah, the joys of littermates.

 

_ “Mary…”  _ He couldn’t even say it. He ended up whining into the cellphone.

 

_ “Oh no, Greater Dog… I’ll text Andre. And you better call Dogaressa.” _

 

_ “What?! Nooooooo. I don’t wanna.” _

 

_ “She’ll bite you to death if you don’t.” _

 

_ “Ugh, yes. Fine. As soon as we’re done.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Greater Dog.” _

 

_ “It’s… It’s a human thing I guess. I’ll tell you about it later.” _

 

_ “You better still be there when I get off work.” _

 

_ “If Dogamy is there I will be.” _

 

Lesser Dog gives a wuff over the line before hanging up. Greater Dog sighed and clicked his claws against the phone screen. His paws stretched into digits were almost too large for the buttons and he kept pressing several things at once. Eventually, he managed to dial the two Dog’s house phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Hello, Dogaressa!” _

 

_ “Greater Dog! It’s awfully early for you to be calling.” _ There was a pause. _ “Are you cancelling on tonight's game?” _

 

Oh, dog!  _ “No, no! I… I actually…” _

 

_ “GD? Are you alright?” _

 

_ “I think I’m gonna pass on the game.” _

 

He stared at the blank screen of his phone. He could faintly hear the sound of fur scratching against the microphone.

 

_ “I’ll be right over.” _

 

_ “Ah-”  _ He stared at his still twitching construct, cupboards open, food packages scattered all over the floor, dishes piled on the floor.  _ “Nooooo, you shouldn’t. I’ll meet you-” _

 

_ Click. _

 

His screen came back on with the time of call. He really should have known better, Dogaressa was worse than Papyrus when she got her mind to it. He eyed the mess but wanted to wallow for a bit so he kicked his legs and rolled all over the bed. Maybe if he did it long enough he could erase Mary’s scent from it. 

 

_ “Greater Dog!” _

 

He jumped, banging his head on the ceiling. 

 

Dogaressa left the doorway, and Dogamy, with a flutter of ears and tail. Her long paws reached out and grabbed the sides of Greater Dog’s face, pulling him down to her height. She narrowed her eyes and inspected him, ears flicking back and forth.

 

_ “H’lo Dgrsa.”  _

 

She relinquished her grip, satisfied he wasn’t dying. Greater Dog smacked his lips, shaking the feeling of strong digits off his jaw. 

 

_ “GD… I can smell that something happened. Was it Mary?” _

 

He whined.  _ “Does every Dog know?!” _

 

_ “It was? It was.”  _ He saw her digits make an aborted movement towards an axe that wasn’t there. 

 

_ “She… she broke up with me.”  _ Oh dog he could feel his ears flattening and his body shrinking.  _ “It was with… with…” _ He trailed off with a whine and she wrapped him into a hug complete with slobbery kisses. He leaned into her solidness, her age, the smell of Her and steak and Dog and Family. She licked his ear determinedly even as he shrunk so she had to boost him with an arm so she could reach.

 

_ “She was talking with him for months when we were together and he was so mean to her and she left him but she went back and I don’t understand because no one would ever do that and I think it’s a human thing but that doesn’t make it okay and she left and she said I wasn’t good enough or right enough and I can’t-” _

 

_ “Hey, hey, shake it off, GD. C’mon, let’s go to Grillby’s. We’ll pay, and you can get so drunk you’ll only remember the pain afterwards, not what led up to it.” _

 

Greater Dog licked her muzzle, the only spot he could reach in his shrunken form. Dogaressa turned on her paws and strode out the door, a very uncomfortable Dogamy closing it behind them. Greater Dog unabashedly snuggled closer to Dogaressa, wrinkling her jacket. He was acting like a Puppy and not the very distinguished and illustrious Dog he could be but he deserved it. He did.

 

The ear scritches were a bonus.


End file.
